Kunoichi Sleepover
by SabrinaUtake
Summary: What happens to the boys when they get caught? Find out!....SasukexOC
1. Ino's Party

**Did you read "It's You..." yet, if no, go read now!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Do own Naruto**

**Got It?!**

**Kunoichi Sleepover**

**Chapter 1: Ino's Party**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ino had given Sabrina an invite and off she left, the invite stated something

about a party;

You're invited to Ino Yamanka's Slumber Party!

DATE: Sun. Dec. 25. 07/Mon. Dec. 26. 07

TIME: 5pm-1pm

OCCASION: Christmas of course!

CALL: 905-509-InoY.(4669)

Hope you can come!

' Sunday, that's tomorrow,' thought Sabrina,"Better tell Sasuke, otherwise

he'll freak out..."

And off she went, back to the Uchiha resitance.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm back!" informed Sabrina," Where are you?"

"In the bathroom, you better not come in, like last time!"cried the Uchiha.

' Just one time, I didn't know he was in there, taking a bath and he's talking about

it like hell! ' thought Sabrina, irritated.

"Well, just to let you know, I'm going to Ino's house at 5pm tomorrow and

coming back the next day!" said Sabrina, and left to call Ino, and to get ready.

**R&R**

**Chapter 2: The sleepover begins!**


	2. The Sleepover Begins!

**Kunoichi Sleepover**

**Chapter 2: The Sleepover Begins!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Day...**

"I'm leaving Sasuke!" cried Sabrina, and she was out the the door.

**Yamanaka House...**

Ding Dong

"Oh, hello, you must Sabrina, how pretty you are!"greeted Mrs.Yamanka.

"Mom, just open let my friends in, like a normal person!" comlained Ino.

"I was just trying to nice..."pouted Mrs.Yamanaka.

"Here, I'll take your things," said Ino more calmly.

"Uh, thanks," said Sabrina.

One by one, the other girls came, first Temari, then Tenten, followed by

Hinata and Sakura.

Later on, they all settled down in Ino's room...

**R&R**

**Chapter 3: Worried Little Sasuke**


	3. Worried Little Sasuke

**Kunoichi Sleepover**

**Chapter 3: Worried Little Sasuke**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**9pm...**

Sasuke left his house, heading toward Ino's then Naruto saw him and ran

up to him wondering what he was doing.

"Where you going?" asked the Bijuu.

"Heading to Ino's," replied the raven-haired boy.

"Why?"

"Because my sweet little dumpling is there,and I don't her to be harmed, so

I'm gonna spy on them," replied insane Sasuke.

"You mean Sabrina?"

"Yes, my sweet little cupcake!" hollered Sasuke.

"Calm down Sasuke...can I come?"said Naruto.

"Sure"

And off they went to Ino's house. When reaching the destination, they saw

Kiba under Ino's room window.

"What are you doing Kiba?!"asked Sasuke.

"It's hot chics+sleepover, that's the best combo there is!" replied Kiba.

**R&R**

**Chapter 4: Are they gay?**


	4. Are they Gay?

**Kunoichi Sleepover**

**Chapter 4: Are they Gay?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**9:30pm**

The girls started to change into thier pajamas, whlie the peverted boys

watched.

"OMG! They're naked, are they gay 'cuz I think they're gonna have se# with each other?!"

asked Kiba.

"They aren't gay, and they're changing into their pajamas you idiot, plus my sweetie wouldn't

betray me!"said insane Sasuke, now twitching.

XD When Sasuke saw Sabrina take off her bra, he had a gigantic nosebleed, the

same with Kiba for Hinata and Naruot for Sakura.(perverts!) XD

**After they changed...**

"Hm, I swear we're being watched," said Tenten.

"Fine, I'll close the curtains, if it'll make you feel better,"said Ino.

"Oh no! They're coming, to the bush!"said Naruto, and all 3 boys jumped into

the tiny bush that was near.

"It's so cramped in here," complained Sasuke.

"Well do you want them to catch us!?" yelled Naruto.

"No... hey she's gone, but the curtains, they're closed,"stated Sasuke.

**R&R**

**Chapter 5: Crushes**


	5. Crushes

**Kunoichi Sleepover**

**Chapter 5: Crushes**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**10pm...**

"Since New Years is coming, I' ve heard that a kiss at 12am straight

on New Years, will make sure the guy you kiss will be you're man,"

said Ino.

"So, why should we care?" said Sabrina, talking about love stuff was

boring for her, really, her intrests were mainly about shinobi stuff.

"Well, Let's say who we have a crush on, then we'll see who's our

competiton!" suggested Ino.

"No way," said Sabrina.

"Sounds awesome!"said Sakura and Tenten.

"Okay?..."said Temari.

"S-sure.."said Hinata, who is now turning red.

"Well, there is more of us saying yes than no, so we will !"cheered

Ino,"Hinata, you seem excited you go first!"

"Uh sure,...n-Naru-t-to-kun!"said Hinata, quietly.

"Why, Hinata, not saying he's bad or anything..."asked Sakura.

"...I-I haven't really thought about that..."

"Okay...I'm next! Neji-sama!"sceamed Tenten.

"So hyper..."said Sabrina.

"hee hee...Sorry,"said Tenten blushing,"well how about you Temari-san?"

"Shikamaru, of course!"

"Sabrina, who do you like?"asked Ino.

"Huh, oh, why would I tell you, plus it's useless and stupid!" replied Sabrina.

"C'mon, there's gotta be someone!"begged Sakura.

"Hmph, maybe, maybe not!"

"Fine, then we aren't telling!" pouted Ino.

**The boys...**

"What are they saying Kiba, is my sweetie okay?"asked,again insane Sasuke.

"Well,...wait who?"

"Don't ask..."replied Naruto.

"Okay...Sabrina is saying ' doesn't matter, I already know, Tenten like Neji,

Temari likes Shikamaru, you two obviously like Sasuke-kun and Hinata

likes '..."trailed off Kiba.

"Kiba, what's wrong!?"asked Sasuke.

"...Naruto?"squeaked Kiba,"I'll kill you!"

"Stop, No,Don't,you won't hit a orphan?"shrieked Naruto.

**Girls...**

"Fine...Kiba? Naruto? Sasuke-kun!?"said Sabrina.

"You're a three timer,eh, who knew?"said Ino.

"No, at the window!"informed Sabrina.

"How do you know it's them?"asked Temari.

"The shadows, and don't forget their ridiculous voices!"replied Sabrina.

The boys heard that the girls figured out, so they tried to jump into that tiny bush,

but before they could had already pulled away the curtains, and opened the window...

**R&R**

**Chapter 6: Sasuke's Trick**


	6. Sasuke's trick

**Kunoichi Sleepover**

**Chapter 6: Sasuke's Trick**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Whatare you guys doing?!"asked Sabrina."seriously, what

the HELL?"

They just stood there, freaked out, what will she do to them?

Well, all except Sasuke, who jumped up and hugged her,

causing her to fall backwards with his arms still hooked

on her.

"Oh, Sabrina, my sweatheart, you're okay!"said insane but

overjoyed Sasuke.

"Get off Sasuke! I'm sick of this. This is the fifth time already!"

complained Sabrina, as she kicked him off.

Sasuke was in shock, was that how she really felt, all this

time? But then he had an idea,' maybe if I fake cry, she'll

forgive me' thought Sasuke, as he started his plan.

"I'm sorry Sabrina-sama, sniff, I was just, snif, so lonely!"

"Woah, is this for real, Sasuke crying?" exclaimed Naruto.

"I don't care, I'm so videoing this!"said Kiba, as he grabbed his

cellphone.

"Don't be like that, Kiba!" said Sabrina, as she smacked

it out of his hands.

"My cellphone!" cried Kiba, as it smashed on the ground.

Sabrina just ignored him and ran right up to Sauke, giving

him a gigantic hug.

"I'm so sorry,Sasuke-san, I did't think you would take

that really seriously!" said Sabrina.(still hugging him)

' It's working!' thought Sasuke, as his face grew bright red

and was hotter than his "fire style: fireball justu".

"Wow, I didn't think Sabrina would fall for that crying

trick, so easily!"said Temari.

"I didn't either, maybe she's just trying to steal my

Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura.

"You mean, my Sasuke-kun!"said Ino.

**R&R**

**Chapter 7: Punishment**


	7. Punishment

**Kunoichi Sleepover**

**Chapter 7: Punishment**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

"Get your arms off my Sasuke-kun!"demanded Ino and Sakura.

Sabrina pulled away from Sasuke, as she said "I'm just trying to

comfort him!"

"Yeah right, you obviously know, he's fake crying!" said Sakura.

"Uh-oh..."said Sasuke.

"Ah, Sakura, I don't think she knew..." whispered Ino.

"What, uh-oh..."said Sakura.

Sabrina was shocked at first, then was trembling with anger.

(Sasuke trembling with fear)

"You were faking it!"screamed Sabrina, as Sasuke just stared into

her eyes, seeing his dead body as a reflection.

"Well yeah, it was too obviuos!"said Sakura.

"Shut the f up, you bitch! You could've told me!"said Sabrina,as

she punched Sakura in the face, so hard, she slammed into the door

across the room.

"S-Sakura-sama!" said Hinata.

'She should've saw that coming, that idiot' thought Tenten.

**R&R**

**Chapter 8: Very Short Chapter**

**Author note: Sabrina doesn't like people playing with her mind**


	8. Very Short Chapter

**Kunoichi Sleepover**

**Chapter 8: Very Short Chapter**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

"Now, you three... go home and stay there!"demanded Sabrina,

as she picked up Sasuke and threw him out the window, then

closing it.

All the girls were freaked out(except Sakura, who is knocked out)

but all Sabrina did was smile and said "Now let's just pretend none

of that happened, okay?"

"S-sure!" they all said.

**R&R**

**Chapter 9: The unfinished question**


	9. The Unfinished Anwser

**Kunoichi Sleepover**

**Chapter 9:The unfinished Anwser**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, I just remembered,"said Ino,"you still didn't say, who you have a crush on."

"Um, yeah,you're right,"said Sabrina, blushing.

"Well?"said Ino.

"You wouldn't believe me..."said Sabrina.

"Yes we will, just tell us!" said Tenten.

"Fine...Sasuke-kun..."replied Sabrina.

"That's obvious,"said Temari.

"What do you mean?"asked Sabrina.

"Well you live with him...let's say there's a long list.Temari make sure

Ino can't hear this next part!"said Tenten and Temari covered Ino's ears.

"What can't hear?TELL ME!"said Inobut,she didn't hear anything.

"Well, I think Sasuke likes you too! Temari let Ino hear now!"

"What do you mean Tenten?"asked Sabrina.

"Sorry, Ino can hear!"said Tenten.

**R&R **

**Chapter 10: Another Short Chapter**


	10. Another Short Chapter

**Kunoichi Sleepover**

**Chapter 10: Another Short Chapter**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**If you're this far and you don't know who Sabrina is still,**

**I'll tell you again, "it's you..." explains it! Enjoy!**

**11:05pm**

Yawn "Ino-sama, let's go to bed,"suggested Hinata.

"Don't be such a wimp, it's barely 11pm!"said Ino.

"Uh- I'm sorry Ino-san..."said Hinata.

"Just kidding Hinata! I'm tired too, let's hit the hay!"

said Ino.Then all the girls went to sleep...

**R&R**

**Chapter 11: The Next Day**


	11. The Next Day

**Kunoichi Sleepover**

**Chapter 11: The Next Day**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Mon.26.Dec.07**

**Breakfast Time...**

Knock "Ino, tell your friends, breakfast is almost ready!"

said Mrs.Yamanaka.

"Okay!" said half-awake Ino,"Guys, wake up!"

They all woke up, brushed thier teeth, got dressed, and

brushed their hair.

For breakfast, they each had one glass of green tea, a bowl

of plain rice and some sweet dumplings.

**12:55pm**

"Wow, it's already 12:55pm, time flies by alright!"

pointed out Temari.

"Well, we better get going, right Hinata?"said Sakura.

(They live near each other)

One by one they left, leaving Ino by herself.XD

**R&R**

**Chapter 12: The End**


	12. The End

**Kunoichi Sleepover**

**Chapter 12: The End**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

When Sabrina was back, she noticed Sasuke, just sitting

on a couch, looking heartbroken and also noticing his

large bruise on his right cheek from her throwing him

out the window. She decided to walk up to Sasuke, then

she gave a big kiss on his forehead.

"You're cute, when you cry!" said Sabrina, smiling and

she left to unpack her things, leaving Sasuke with a

bright red face.

"I am?"

**Please R&R!!!!!!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
